Fuel delivery modules of vehicles can include a fuel pump mounted in a reservoir within a fuel tank. The reservoir is kept supplied with fuel from the tank so that the pump can supply fuel to an engine under certain conditions such as, when the vehicle is on an incline and fuel would otherwise not be supplied to the pump.
A conventional reservoir-less fuel delivery module includes a steel flange constructed and arranged to be mounted to a fuel tank, a pump and filter structure having a filter surrounding a fuel pump, and a regulator associated with the fuel pump. A portion of the pump and filter structure is welded directly to the flange. This module has several disadvantages. The electrical connector for powering the pump is under system pressure and leakage can occur through the terminals. There may also be hydraulic leakage at a barb connection between the conductive regular housing and filter housing. There may be insufficient sealing between a dirty and a clean side of the filter cartridge. The filter housing is not grounded to the pump which may cause electrostatic discharge issues. Welding of a portion of the pump and filter structure to the flange increases cost due to the addition of another manufacturing process.
Thus, there is a need provide improved fuel delivery module for a reservoir-less type system that addresses the deficiencies of the conventional module noted above.